clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Keeper of the Stage
The Keeper of the Stage was a puffle that inhabited the Stage, first appearing during the construction of the building. It would appear randomly out of the scaffolding. When the Stage was completed, the keeper stayed there, and since made a small appearance in every stage play, when the yellow lever of the Switchbox 3000 was pressed. Due to the permanent closure of the Stage, the Keeper of the Stage could not be seen anymore. Appearances *A Humbug Holiday: It briefly jumps out on a balcony. *Battle of the Ancient Shadows: It bounces behind the screen, although only a silhouette is visible. *Fairy Fables: It appears in a bookshelf in Twee's library, sticks its tongue out, and retreats back. *Norman Swarm Has Been Transformed: It appears in the beehive, wearing bee antennae. *Penguin Play Awards: It jumps out from the side and waves an award before jumping back. *Quest for the Golden Puffle: The gold puffle statue retracts, replacing it with the keeper, who is asleep. The keeper wakes up after several seconds, blushes, and then is replaced with the statue. *Ruby and the Ruby: It appears riding inside a shuttle train above the set. *The Penguins that Time Forgot: It briefly appears behind leaves. Its expression changes every time it appears. First it appears as usual, then it leans to the side, then it sticks its tongue out, and then the cycle repeats. *Secrets of the Bamboo Forest: Every fifteen minutes, it floats across the river in a small boat. *Space Adventure and Space Adventure Planet Y: It drops down in a UFO held up by strings, then after a few seconds, is pulled back up. *Squidzoid vs. Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal: It jumps out from behind a building, wearing a black mask and a red cape. A signal of a puffle appears in the distance, and the puffle then turns around and flies away, *Team Blue's Rally Debut: It flies down from above, bounces, and falls in the basketball hoop. It then grins, and hops offstage. *The Haunting of the Viking Opera and The Vikings that Time Forgot: It jumps from the balcony onto a speaker, signs, then jumps offstage. *The Twelfth Fish: It appears in the upper-left balcony, looks around, then retreats. *Underwater Adventure: The treasure chest opens, revealing the keeper, who is asleep. The keeper wakes up after several seconds, grins, and the treasure chest closes. Trivia *The only plays the keeper did not appear in were Team Blue's Rally 2, Team Blue vs. Team Red, Night of The Living Sled (Live), and My Awesome Life - The Herbert Story. It also did not appear in the original version of The Twelfth Fish, but did in the 2011 revision. *In PSA Mission 7: Clockwork Repairs, the player has to cheer up a puffle with music, that is likely the keeper, who then assists in building a gear made of snow. *Prior to Operation: Puffle, it went missing, as did other puffles. After the operation ended, it returned to the Stage. Gallery Keeper of the Stage Humbug Holiday.png|As seen in A Humbug Holiday Keeper of the Stage Battle of Ancient Shadows.png|As seen in Battle of the Ancient Shadows Keeper of the Stage Fairy Fables.png|As seen in Fairy Fables Keeper of the Stage Norman Swarm.png|As seen in Norman Swarm Has Been Transformed Keeper of the Stage Penguin Play Awards.png|As seen at the Penguin Play Awards Keeper of the Stage Quest for Golden Puffle.png|As seen in Quest for the Golden Puffle Keeper of the Stage Ruby and the Ruby.png|As seen in Ruby and the Ruby Keeper of the Stage Penguins that Time Forgot.png|As seen in The Penguins that Time Forgot Keeper of the Stage Bamboo Forest.png|As seen in Secrets of the Bamboo Forest Keeper of the Stage Space Adventure.png|As seen in Space Adventure/Space Adventure Planet Y Keeper of the Stage Squidzoid vs SG&GG.png|As seen in Squidzoid vs Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal Keeper of the Stage Blues Rally Debut.png|As seen in Team Blue's Rally Debut Keeper of the Stage Viking Opera.png|As seen in The Haunting of the Viking Opera/The Vikings That Time Forgot Keeper of the Stage Twelfth Fish.png|As seen in The Twelfth Fish Keeper of the Stage Underwater Adventure.png|As seen in Underwater Adventure Other SuperPuffle.PNG|As seen in a wallpaper Keeper Of the Stage 127.PNG|As seen in issue 127 of the Club Penguin Times CJ power card alien.png|As it appears in the animation for the "SPACE ADVENTURE" power card Missing Yellowpuffle.PNG|The missing poster while it was not at the Stage Category:Stage